Dressed In Pink
by almondJJ
Summary: "And they definitely didn't give a damn about Prom King or Queen" - A Finn/Rachel story.


**Hiii! Okay I know I have yet to update my other fics, but I had this idea in mind and now that I finished it (it's just a one shot) I guess I can concentrate on the other fics. Enjoy! and reviews are just.. great :) :) **

**Oh! and I didn't reread this after I posted so if it sucks or has 100 grammar errors. Oops. it was more of word vomit for me.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Glee, but sadly I do not. Maybe I wouldn't want to deal with that mess anyway :P**

* * *

><p>Quinn went full out <em>ballistic<em> when he called her and announced he would not be taking her to prom.

Like.. she went totally ape shit, screaming on the phone loud enough that he could hear her while holding his cell three feet away from his body. Puck doesn't even curse as much as Quinn did during her fifteen minute scream fest. She didn't even let him get in one last apology before she called him a "selfish bastard," and hung up. Actually, it sounded more like she chucked her phone at the wall.

For a few hours after that he feared for his life. There was a good chance Quinn would come and rip his jugular right out of his neck with her bare hands. Maybe she was going to claw his eyeballs out with the new fake nail things she got on at the nail place earlier that day.

He decided turning his phone off for the rest of the night would be a safe thing to do. He nearly wet himself when he heard the doorbell ring later on, and he _hugged _Mercedes when he saw that it was her at the other side of the front door asking for Kurt.

* * *

><p>Carole asked him what was wrong shortly after Finn refused a second burger at dinner. and when he broke the news to her she didn't really seemed phased by it.<p>

"What made you decide to do that?" she asked without looking up.

He didn't really have an answer that would make sense to anyone but himself, so he just shrugged and stated, "I don't care about being Prom king."

Carole smiled sympathetically and reached her hand up to touch his face. "Your dad and I went to prom together. You remember the picture," she started, and Finn looked up to meet her gaze. He loved any moment his mom started talking about his dad, and he did remember that picture. He always admired it because they had obviously ignored the camera man in front of them, because in the picture they were smiling at each other. "Billy Gregory was the prom king that year. Your dad _hated _that kid. He told me he only went to prom because it was a chance to be with me the whole night." She smiled at the memory, and rose from her seat to clear up the dinner table.

Finn swallowed, and let out a small laugh. Carole frequently pointed out the similarities between Finn and Christopher, especially when he entered high school. Sometimes his mom would just randomly stare at him, and say something like "You looked just like your father when you said that," and then she'd walk away.

Finn knew the point of this particular story, though. Neither Finn nor Christopher cared about temporary glories like winning Prom King. What was that going to mean to him years from now? He was pretty sure if he won, he wouldn't even care by the next day.

Quinn, on the other hand, would probably make him wear that ugly crown-hat thing to school for the next five weeks if they won.

His parents had gone to prom together because they wanted to. They wanted to spend time together, and they were content with just dancing the night away and having a good time. No one had forced them. They just wanted to be together.

It's too bad that he couldn't say the same about Quinn. In any of those aspects.

Of course he felt bad about canceling on her. He didn't want to like.. ruin her biggest dream or anything. She had made it perfectly clear when they got back together just how much Prom Queen meant to her. Their first date, if it could even be considered a date, was spent with her on Google looking up dresses.

And for a while he went with it. Went with the flow. He was getting good at ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his head screaming "this isn't right".

"_Ask for a gardenia, with a light green ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes."_

That's what Rachel told him to get Quinn while they spoke in the hallway. She had just told him about Jesse, which threw him off. All the emotions .. all the emotions he couldn't deal with at the moment.

Finn shook that out of his mind, and went to the store, attempting to buy the corsage for Quinn.

And yeah, he bought one.. he bought one alright.

One hour later he was sitting on his bed staring at a light pink gardenia with a slightly darker shade of pink ribbon wrapped around it. _Pink._ Pink!

He knew for sure of one person that would be wearing pink to prom.

Shit. What the hell was wrong with him? What kind of idiot buys a a prom corsage for his ex-girlfriend, who wasn't even his date for prom!

He subconsciously knew what kind of guy that was. The kind of guy who was still in love with his ex-girlfriend. Fantastic.

God, what an idiot. Why did Quinn trust him with the corsage buying?

But, really, this corsage was so perfect. So perfect for Rachel. He couldn't _not _buy it. He spotted it from across the store, picked it up, and bought it without giving in a second thought. Like it was the corsage he was _supposed _to be buying.

Which is what led to his truly delightful, over-the-phone, prom cancellation.

He didn't want to go to prom with Quinn. He didn't want to be with her. Why did it take so long to figure that out?

Maybe it was the fact that Rachel was going with Jesse. Maybe he was just finally realizing what he truly wanted.

Whatever it was, he was sure to be at home on prom night, eating chinese food. He wouldn't be with the girl he wanted to be with, and she would be with someone else.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, the day before prom, went painfully slow. Quinn glared at him during all their classes, and she sat on the opposite side of the room during Glee club. To his relief, no one really noticed though besides Rachel whose eyes glanced back and forth between the two when she walked into the choir room.<p>

Quinn didn't tell anyone about his cancellation, probably so people would still vote for her. Fine, she could use his name, whatever it was worth. He owed her that much, he guessed.

When bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Quinn stomped out of the room without a glance in Finn's direction. Jesse and Mr. Schue were talking about something related to Nationals, and Rachel looked at Finn, trying to search his face for some sort of hint or an answer. Finn smiled at her and said softly, "Have fun at prom tomorrow, Rach."

* * *

><p>The morning of Prom, Finn tried to sleep as long as he could. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Kurt bouncing around prepping his hair, putting extra lotion crap on his face, and trying on his outfit sixteen times.<p>

But eventually, Kurt made him get up out of bed around noon, saying that just because he doesn't want to go with Quinn, doesn't mean he can't go alone. He even said Finn could ride in the limo with him, Blaine, Mike, and Tina.

"No thanks, man." Finn replied. What was he going to do if he went? He'd have to watch Rachel and Jesse ... No. No thanks.

So six hour later Blaine arrived, and him and Kurt were on their way after taking 156 pictures.

Finn's Chinese food was delivered around seven thirty, and by nine o' clock he was back on his bed playing Call of Duty. His mom and Burt had decided to chaperone prom, so Finn's spirits were lifted the tiniest amount when he could turn the volume on his TV all the way up to 50.

Just when he had given up on the video game, he thought he heard the doorbell ring. Oh god. Was that Quinn? Was she going to kill him now? Did that mean she lost prom queen? For a second he thought he shouldn't answer. But then the doorbell rung a second time. Then a third. Guess it was time to come to terms with the end of his life. He prayed she didn't kicked him in.. you know.. his area. He grabbed a t-shirt, threw it on, and walked to the front door. Slowly, he inched it open, looking past it with one eye.

It was Rachel.

He opened the door fully, and they stood there for a moment in complete silence, Rachel's eyes trained on the welcome mat, Finn's hands making their way into the pockets of his pajama pants. He noticed a black limo parked on the street behind her.

"What.. how-" he started.

But she interrupted him blurting out, "I stole Kurt's limo!"

What did she just say? "You-" he managed to get out.

"I stole his limo. I bribed the arrogant, poorly groomed, limo driver with twenty dollars, saying that if he didn't drive me here I'd call a lawyer and complain that he was a misogynist and I brought you.. I brought you," she raised up her hand, holding a white paper bag and continued, "I brought you breadsticks, because McKinley, much to my dismay had prom catered by Breadstix. I thought that was terribly insensitive considering the Breadstix menu has only one vegan meal option that wasn't even available at our prom, but I know how much you enjoy carbohydrates so.." she trailed off and her eyes darted back to the ground.

He stood there half in shock, and half trying to process everything she said during her adorable rant, and he barely heard her when she whispered, "Why didn't you go to prom, Finn?"

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. What was he supposed to say to that? That he dumped Quinn because he was still in love with her, and bought _her _a pink corsage even though she was going with Jesse? Yeah... that would be a brilliant thing to say. _Idiot. _

"I don't know," he muttered, and shifted uncomfortably. He was still in shock that Rachel was there at his front door. She left prom, and went to his house. He stepped back a little, and took a moment to look at her. Just as he had imagined, she wore a light pink dress that stopped right under her knees. Her hair was up in a pretty, curly, pony-tail thing, and her eye lashes looked really long.

She was stunning.

His whole face softened, and he looked up and smiled at her. "You look beautiful," he said, as though it was the only thing he was completely sure of.

Rachel closed her eyes, and felt her cheeks turn red and her eyes well up. "I don't understand," she spoke softly shaking her head. "Quinn was the prettiest girl there to-"

"I never wanted to go with Quinn to prom," he cut her off abruptly. "I went to go buy the corsage and-" No. He couldn't tell her about that yet. "I never wanted to go with her. I didn't want to be Prom King I .. I didn't .. I _don't_ want to be with her. So I called her up two days ago and said I wan't going to be her date. When you rang the doorbell I thought it was her coming here to hit me with her shoes or something." Finn finished and watched as Rachel's eyes fluttered up to him then down to her hands. He knew her body language. That meant there were about fifteen more questions going through her mind.

She settled on one and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine," he assured her, and then he remembered.. she had a date too. "Don't you want to go back? Isn't Jesse waiting?" Finn asked, pretending to scratch a spot on his shoulder.

"No. He's not," she confessed. He wondered if something had happened.

Rachel glanced at the corsage on her wrist. It was white. With a white ribbon. God, Jesse was the _real_ idiot, wasn't he? Did he even bother to ask what color she was going to wear? How did he not know she was going to wear pink? He obviously didn't know Rachel at all.

Rachel continued, "It wasn't.. it's not right with Jesse. Plus he kept taking out his compact mirror to look at himself while we were slow dancing," she finished and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"He's an ass," Finn stated simply, and Rachel giggled. She didn't even reprimand him about his vulgar use of language. He gave her one of those half smiles. Dimples and all.

Rachel was here. At his front door. He was so confused, but so happy. Her presence soothed him, and he could literally stand there and look at her, talk to her, smile at her.. forever. Maybe nothing was fixed between them yet, but ...

"Hold on, stay here." He told her suddenly, and ran back in the house and into his room. When he got back down stairs, he stepped onto the patio and hesitantly handed her the clear plastic box holding the pink corsage.

Rachel accepted the container from him, and stared at it, her jaw dropping open slightly. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. Emotions flashed across her face, until a look of realization-or something-caused her to smile and shut her eyes. "Pink," she stated as she opened the box, tossed aside her white corsage, and replaced it with the new one. She looked up at him with a uncertain expression.

"We could.." Finn started, but stopped himself. No, he was gonna sound really dumb.

"What?" Rachel questioned hopefully.

"Um, dance. We could dance, if you want to." Finn finished, shrugging. Damn, he sounded like an idiot. Again.

But Rachel beamed, and stepped in closer. "Sure," she said shyly. Relieved, Finn let out a breath and took one of her hands in his. His fingers traced across her the top of her hand, and she bit her lip.

From there they melted into one another. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested her hands around the back of his neck, pressing her cheek to his chest. He felt her breathe in, and he closed his eyes, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He loved the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo. It felt so good to touch her, to hold her again. He always loved their crazy height difference, and how small she was compared to him. It made him feel protective.

This is where he wanted to be.

"It was always you. I always wanted to go to prom with you," he whispered into her neck. That's all he wanted to say for now. Tomorrow, or the next time he saw her he knew he would let it all out. He'd apologize. They'd talk.

She sighed, and played with the hair on the nape of his neck. She pulled back and looked at him seriously and squeezed his shoulder. "This is better," she said smiling.

And then she kissed him.

They stayed like that for a while, and she began to hum a tune for them to dance to. Eventually they had to send the limo back to pick up Kurt and everyone. Kurt would definitely have a fit if he found out the limo left. So Finn drove Rachel back to her house. He walked her up to her door, lifted her chin with his finger, and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "We'll talk tomorrow," he said, and squeezed her hand before walking away.

Sure, it wasn't the perfect prom. Maybe he didn't have shoes on, and no, the front lawn of the Hummel-Hudson house wasn't the most romantic of places. Yes, they had tons to talk about and they had no idea where their relationship stood or where it was headed. But this was what they needed: to be together again. To be Finn and Rachel again.

And they certainly didn't give a damn about Prom King and Queen.


End file.
